trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
ShadowsInsurgent
You are Leonel Varjas, you are around 6 sweeps old. Your interests, are in NINJAS from the far away land of TROLL JAPAN, though you don't kid yourself, you ain't no ninja, you ain't Troll Japanese. Related to this is an interest in NINJA WEAPONRY, You simply cannot believe how many SWORDS and NUNCHAKUS you had, along with others. Among your other interests are SPYING and THEFT, though mostly on and against GIRLS and your small group of Friends. Why Girls, because you fashion yourself a CASANOVA, in the COOLDUDE sort of way, but really your more of an OBNOXIOUS PERV when it comes to them, breaking in and stealing their LACY UNDERGARMENTS, and planting MICROCAMERAS. Aside from that you are rather ADVENTUROUS, it simply doesn't behoove you to stay put. Hell that adventurousness might have saved your life, but more on that later. You are fairly intersted in FLARP, and pride yourself on being one of the TOP FLARPERS on Alternia. Or were, rather, you gave it up after a fateful encounter with the legendary SCOURGE SISTERS, and after meeting them in person count yourself lucky that you survived, your partner was less lucky, but he was of no consequence. Your hive is, or rather was, more on that later, a relatively simple home in the country, well suited for the Brown or Redblood you pretended to be to avoid suspicion. Now as for why you merely PRETENDED to be a Red or Brownblood, is because you're a MUTANT, your blood is BLACK, what this exactly means is very unknown to you, save one obvious point, the fact that it makes you SLATED FOR IMMEDIATE CULLING. Your Hive was, roughly half a solar sweep ago, OBLITERATED FROM ABOVE, in a NEEDLESSLY DESTRUCTIVE attempt at culling you that would have likely succeeded had you actually been there at the time. Your LUSUS, unfortunately, was, and died, much EMOTIONAL WEEPING was had. You are thus, now a FUGITIVE. Prior to his UNTIMELY, and HIGHLY SADDENING, death, your Lusus was your Sworn protector as is the norm. You muse that it was likely your mysterious and RUTHLESSLY EFFECIENT KILLING MACHINE of a Lusus, was what kept you safe from the earlier culling attempts. As for what he was.. you're not certain, as you never saw any others of his breed, though if he was any indication, they are all SHADOWY LONERS, who like DISSAPEARING at random intervals, only to show up randomly to TEST, you. And by TEST, you mean RUTHLESSLY AGGRESS YOU WITHIN AN INCH OF YOUR LIFE, which eventually required you to acquire some NINJA COMBAT SKILLS, in order to defend yourself, apparantly earning his respect as he bothered you this way much less afterward. Anyway you utilize the ROULLETTE FETCH MODUS, which you considered a good choice at first due to how easy it was to weaponise. See, it had two modes, CASINO and RUSSIAN, whatever a RUSSIA is. In the latter, you simply point and fire the REVOLVER CAPTCHALAUNCHER, sending an object in your SYLADEX to your target, usually to great affect, but as it is COMPLETELY RANDOM, you could end up launching something completely HARMLESS, at a target instead, which you circumvent by not putting anything in there that couldn't harm someone at the appropriate velocity. CASINO MODE, turns it into a perfectly ordinary harmless ROULLETTE WHEEL, which you spin to get the item you want, it is also COMPLETELY RANDOM, which is why you consider this modus a regretful choice. You wield the BLADEKIND strife speciby, in order to emulate the styles of fighting of both your BLADED and DEADLY lusus, and TROLL JAPANESE NINJAS, mostly the latter, as they are simply too cool. You used to hold onto assorted other STRIFE SPECIBI, but they were all lost when your Hive was destroyed. Though you generally keep RADIO SILENCE to avoid being discovered, you still have Trollian, your Trollhandle is shadowsInsurgent, and you tend to speak in short lines using small words and no punctuation to write quickly though you have some exceptions Category:Male Category:Blizzfan98 Category:Black/White/Gray Blood Category:Troll